Her New Mom
by lolaughoutloud123
Summary: AU. Set in modern-day time; Jenny is a teacher, Gibbs works for NCIS and Kelly is alive. How will the sweet teacher take to the brooding widower? JIBBS!
1. Prologue

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I've been M.I.A. for a little while, school has been crazy and I just started Driver Ed. So in this story, Shannon is killed and Kelly lives. It's modern-day and Kelly was 2 when her mom died. (Shannon dies just like she did in the show). Jenny is a school teacher & will appear in the next chapter! Hoping to have it up later tonight :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own it. I wish, otherwise many things would be different. How? JIBBS! (Plus Jenny would have to be alive for that to happen soo...)_

**_Listening to: _**_"Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

**Her New Mother**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was tired, dirty, and cranky. He has been away from his wife and two-year-old for five months now. _"Thank god I only have one more month in this hell hole. I swear I'm leaving the Navy after this." _He mused to himself. He's been a Marine from the time he left high school, he didn't know anything else. But for his family, he'd do anything. Gunny, as he was affectionately known as, was being called by his CO.

"Gunny, come over here. We gotta have a talk" And while he was walking over, Leroy Jethro Gibbs' gut was churning. _"Something bad has happened. I know it. God, I hope they're okay. I should of been there."_

"Gunny, something's happened. There's been an accident. It's Shannon. I'm sorry Gunny, she's gone," Gibbs' CO Jenkins told him, sincerely sorry that this tragedy happened to a good man, a good Marine.

"NO. NO. THAT DID NOT HAPPEN. NO. SHE'S NOT GONE. NO. WHAT HAPPENED. IS KELLY ALRIGHT?"

"Kelly's fine. An officer was taking Shannon and Kelly to the doctor; Kelly had an ear ache. They were driving along when the agent was shot in the head. Bullet right between his eyes. The car then lost control and crashed. Shannon died on impact. Kelly has just a few scrapes."

"When can I go home? I need to see my daughter. I need to see with my own two eyes that Kelly is okay."

"You're on the first flight out Gunny; 00:30."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! More to come soon :)_

_Please read & review_


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys! Soooo sorry I didn't post this sooner but life got in the way. Not that I really have a life. It mostly consists of homework (ew high school) and reading fan fiction! I hope you guys like this chapter, I started to write it after I posted the first chapter but then I got writer's block. Oh, so some background would be helpful, eh? Okay, so Jenny is about 32 and Gibbs 37 and Kelly 6. Everyone has the same jobs as they do in the show... besides Jenny! And thank you guys for the reviews/follows/faves. You guys are the best! :D_

**_ Disclaimer:_**_ I own a crap load of work. Thanks junior year -_- (So that's a no to owning NCIS)_

**_Listening to: "_**_Dog Days are Over" by Florence + The Machine_

* * *

**_Four Years Later..._**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked at his watch for the hundredth time this morning. It was finally time to get Kelly up.

_"I can't believe it's my little girl's first day of first grade. They really grow up too fast." _Gibbs thought to himself.

Gibbs was quietly making his way up the wooden stairs to Kelly's room. It was time for her to get up if she wanted to eat the pancakes he just made. He knocks on her door once and walks in.

"Hey, Kel, it's time to get up. I made pancakes for your first day."

Kelly bolts up in bed, "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! IT'S MY FIRST DAY OF FIRST GRADE! I'M SO EXCITED DADDY! AND YOU MADE PANCAKES! AHH!"

The energetic six-year-old was so excited that she got out of bed and ran straight down the stairs. Gibbs just shook his head and chuckled, _"She really does spend too much time with Abby." _

"DAD! YOU EVEN PUT CHOCOLATE CHIPS IN MY PANCAKES?! YOU'RE THE BEST DADDY EVER!" Kelly screamed the minute Gibbs walked into the kitchen. He just smiled at her, happy he provided her with a good breakfast, even if chocolate's involved.

After she finished her pancakes, Gibbs said to her, "Okay Kelly, time to get dressed. You don't wanna be late on your first day,now do yah?" She shook her head 'no' and raced up the stairs.

About five minutes she came back down with a brush and hair in hand.

"Daddy, do you think you could do my hair in a braid? I wanna look pretty for my first day."

"Of course Kel, but you always look pretty," Gibbs replied while brushing her hair.

After he was done he grabbed Kelly's backpack and told her it was time to go to school.

"Daddddddddddddddd, drive fasterrrrrrrrrrrrr. I wanna see Maddieeeeeeeeeeeeee. We're in the same class again this year! We have Ms. Shepard, I heard she's really nice daddy. DADDDDDDDD. ARE YOU LISTENING TO MEEEEEEEE?" Kelly whined from the back seat.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics. "Yes Kel, I'm listening. It's just a little hard to respond when you're talking a mile a minute. And I'm going the speed limit, I'm not gonna speed just 'cuz you wanna get to school. We'll be there soon."

"NO. I WANT TO BE AT SCHOOL NOWWWWWWWWWWW."

Gibbs sighed, "Kelly Ann Gibbs, stop yelling at me. I think you're a little over tired. You did go to bed late last night because you wanted to watch _Snow White. _Please don't act this way in school Kel, you gotta be nice to your teacher and the kids in your class. Promise me you will and after school I'll take you out for ice cream."

"Really daddy? You would do that?! Of course I'll behave! Will you walk me in daddy? On the first day of school parents can walk us into school."

"Yes Kelly, I remember. I did it last year, and you showed me where you sat. Well, here we are. Lemme just park the car and I'll walk you in."

As they were walking to Kelly's new classroom, Gibbs and Kelly saw Ellen, Maddie's mom.

"Hey Ellen, long time no see."

"I know! I haven't seen you guys since yesterday," Ellen replied.

"Maddie in the classroom?"

"Yeah, she is. Ms. Shepard, her teacher, seems likes a very nice woman. Maddie loved her immediately. And she seems to be great with children. Well, I have to go to work. Have a good first day Kelly!"

"Thanks Mrs. Tyler. I will!"

They then walked into the room Mrs. Tyler just came out of. As they walked through the door, Gibbs lost his breath at the sight of a beautiful redhead waiting inside of the classroom. She was tall, her legs seem to go on for miles, her long, red hair was down and curly. And her smile.

"_Man, that smile could kill a man it's so beautiful. Well, so is she," _Gibbs thought to himself.

This anonymous redhead, who Gibbs assumed was Ms. Shepard, had on a beautiful white dress with blue and pink flowers on it. It went slightly pass her knees and was paired with blue heels.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Shepard. And who might you be?" She asked Kelly.

"I'm Kelly Gibbs, and this is my dad, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's a federal agent. He carries a gun, see," she said pointing to where he had his gun on his waist, "and he has a badge. Isn't that cool?!"

"Yes, that is very cool! You must be pretty proud of your dad, aren't you Kelly," she said to the girl as she saw a spark in her eyes as she spoke of her father.

"Yeah! I'm really proud of him! He's the bestest daddy ever!"

"Well that is just wonderful! Why don't you go see some of your classmates while I talk to your dad."

"Okay! Bye daddy, I love you!"

"Bye Kel. I love you too sweetie. Have great day," Gibbs said. And with that Kelly ran over to see Maddie.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Shepard, but you can call me Jenny" Jenny said shaking Gibbs' hand.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Now what kind of name is Leroy Jethro? You don't hear that name everyday. Scratch that, you NEVER hear that name," said Jenny with a grin.

Gibbs smirked, "I'm named after a good friend of my dad's. He fought in the war. Good man. He's part of the reason I joined the Marines."

"Wow, federal agent, good dad, AND former Marine. You are full of surprises Leroy Jethro. No, I don't like that. I'll just call you Jethro. Yeah, Jethro. I like that."

"No such thing as a former Marine. And I don't like Jenny, I'll call you Jen. Yeah, Jen. I like that," he said with a grin.

Jenny just rolled her eyes at Gibbs. He checked his watch, "Oh crap, I have to go if I'm going to make it to on time. It was nice to meet you. Jen."

"It was nice to meet you too. Jethro."

_"God, my name sounds amazing coming out of her mouth. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss that mouth. What the hell am I thinking? I've known this woman, what, three minutes? Now I'm already fantasizing about kissing her!" _Gibbs said to himself as he walked away.

As Jenny watched Gibbs walk away she couldn't help but feel enthralled. When he and Kelly walked in Jenny didn't want to take her eyes off of him. He was wearing a black blazer, crisp blue polo that brought out the blue in his eyes.

_"My god, those eyes. I could stare at them for eternity. And that salt-and-pepper hair was just begging for me to run my hands through it. Oh, and those lips. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss them. Jenny, what are you saying? You've known him for all of three minutes. And his ass, in those jeans. I hope none of the kids saw me staring at him as he walked out."_

As Jenny looked back at the kids, she decided she has nothing to be worried about. They're all talking and playing with each other.

* * *

**_A/N 2: _**_Okay, so I'm hoping to have this up by Saturday, Sunday at the latest. I've been home yesterday and today so I'm going to have a ton of work to make up :/ Plus, I have another Jibbs story in the works that I want up by Thursday but I'm not so sure right now. It's a valentines story so that's why there's a rush. Erggg! Okay, you guys have a nice day! Please read and review, it makes my day :)_


End file.
